Día Especial
by Neko Kawaii 95
Summary: Megumi y Soma llevan un año de novios y lo planean celebrar y para Soma es su oportunidad para preguntarle algo, en un día tan especial para los dos.


**Día Especial**

Era un dia soleado en la redesidencia de los yuhikiha se encontraba una chica de cabello azul con ojos como la miel levantandose con algo de pereza de la cama, se volvio para ver a su acompañante ese chico de cabello rojo que la ayudo a superarse, la animo y la inspiro en la cocina, su mejor amigo que ahora es su novio Soma Yuhikaha.

Se levanto y sin hacer ruido salio de la habitacion para bajar al comer para hacer el desayuno, estaba hay para ayudar a soma con el comedor en las vacaciones de verano lo bueno que hoy era domingo hoy les tocaba descansar. Comenzo a pensar que podia hacer de comer a su amado novio.

 **Megumi: ya se que le puedo hacer** -comenzando a buscar en el refrigerador y las alcenas buscando todos lo ingredientes - **bien ya esta todo listo ahora a trabajar** -diciendo con una sonrisa comenzando a cocinar.

Despues de media hora soma comenzo a sentir un rico aroma que sabia que venia de la cocina y también sintió que alguien faltaba en la cama se dio cuenta que megumi no esta se levanto y salio hacia la cocina. Cuando llego vio a su querida peliazul haciendo el desayuno alegremente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, estaba tan concentrada que no se da cuenta que la estaba viendo comenzo a caminar hacia ella.

 **Soma: buenos dias megumi-chan** -abrazando de sorpresa apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo

 **Megumi: soma-kun me asustaste** -sobresaltada y tenia las mejillas bien colorada sus mejillas ya que sentia el aliento de soma en su cuello estaba comenzado sentir calor en todo su cuerpo.

 **Soma: no exageres** -diciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **Megumi: esta bien jejeje me podrias soltar para que pueda servir el desayuno** -diciendo para asi la pudiera soltar

 **Soma: mmmm todavia no quiero soltarte quiero sentir tu piel y tu aroma** -diciendo para acerca mas su cuerpo contra el suyo

 **Megumi: soma-kun** -diciendo para levantar su cara toda sonroja y verlo para acercase lentamente para besarlo.

Se dieron un beso que comenzo lento y luego se volvio mas apasionado y existante en cada momento se separaron por falta de aire.

 **Soma: vamos a desayunar** -diciendo para caminar hasta la mesa

 **Megumi: hai** -diciendo para comenzar a servir la comida.

Ya con todos los platos servidos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente placticadoal alegremente. Despues de terminar de comer soma lavo lo platos mientras megumi se iba a arreglar para tener una cita con su amado ya que hoy cumplian un año de ser novios.

 **Soma: ya esta lista megumi se esta haciendo tarde** -gritando desde arriba estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa asu de manga larga y zapatos negro.

 **Megumi: ya voy soma-kun deja que termine de peinarme y ya termino** -diciendo mientras se hacia sus dos trezas tenia un vestido color rosa pastel y unas sandalias negras y un poco de maquillaje.

Despues de terminar de peinar guardo sus cosas en su blosa se la puso de lado y salio del carto vio abajo a soma muy guapo.

 **Megumi: ya soma-kun** -diciendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **Soma: esta hermosa megumi lista para su cita en un dia tan especial** -diciendo con una sonrisa

 **Megumi: si estoy lista y a donde vamos a ir** -diciendo con curiosidad

 **Soma: eso es una sorpresa** -diciendo para darle un giño

Salieron de la casa y comenzar salir del distrito comercial, tomaron un tren para llegar un parque de cerezos en cual habia personas haciendo psicni otras dando un pase en canoa en el lago y otra disfrutando algunas atracciones puesta en el parque ya iba un festival.

 **Megumi: que hermoso soma-kun** – diciendo con una sonrisa viendo las flores de cerezo.

 **Soma: quiero que hoy sea un dia especial para ti** -diciendo para luego agarrar su mano.

 **Megumi: gracias** -diciendo con una sonrisa.

 **Soma: vamos a dar un paseo en el lago** -diciendo para luego guiar a megumi hasta donde estan las canoas.

Llegaron hasta donde se rentaba las canoas, pagaron y soma ayudo a megumi a subir con mucho cuidado y despues el. Soma agarro los remos comenzo avanza hasta llegar a lado de un puente y caia flores de cerezo.

 **Megumi: Sabes soma-kun recuerdo que al principio no me queria acercar a ti cuando te conoci** -soprediendo a soma cuando escucho eso- **pero al pasar de tiempo y que convivia contigo en la cocina y en los dormitoria si darme cuenta comenze enamorarte de ti. Te agradezco por que tu me ayudaste a superar mi miedo en la cocina, si tu ayuda pude demostrar lo que quiero cocina** -diciendo con una lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

 **Soma: sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, sabes me soprende mucho lo que acaba de decir la verdad es que cuando llegue totsuki no esperaba encontrarme con varias cosas, conocimiento, batallas, amigos y el amor**. -megumi escuchaba atentamente lo que decia soma- **la verdad igual sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti, supe que tipo de cocina queria hacer y para quien quiero cocinar y esa persona eres tu** -terminado de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cosa que Megumi le emociono de felicidad escuchar eso de Soma, en eso algo le comienza intrigar ya que Soma buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

 **Megumi: Soma-Kun que buscas** -le dijo intrigada y con curiosidad.

 **Soma: cierra los ojos** -le dijo para luego ver como Megumi cerraba los ojos y algo nerviosa- **ya lo puede abrir** -dice nervioso.

Lentamente Megumi abrió los ojos y enfrente de ella estaba una cajita roja y dentro había un anillo con un diamante azul era sencillo, pero a la vez hermoso. Megumi comenzó a llorar por que ella sabía, pero quería escucharlo de soma.

 **Soma: Megumi-chan hemos pasado muchas cosas buenas y malas falta poco para terminar la academia y me gustaría saber si tú te casarías conmigo** -le dijo con sus mejillas sonrojas y muy nervioso.

 **Megumi: Si Soma-kun** -le dijo emocionada y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos no lo resistió mas y lo abrazo sin importar que la canoa se moviera.

 **Soma: Megumi-chan me haces el hombre más feliz de mundo** -le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron un poco sin dejar de abrazarse, quedando sus rostros a unos centímetros del uno al otro. Soma subió su mano derecha a la mejilla de Megumi la acaricio y comenzaron acercase poco a poco, para luego darse un tierno y lento beso bajo la lluvia de cerezos, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire.

 **Soma: Te amo** -le dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Megumi: Te amo Soma-kun** -le dijo luego volverse a besar.

Sin duda fue un día especial que siempre recordara ambos.

~FIN~


End file.
